Anida Korsin
Descendant of the first and second Sith Grand Lords Anida has fought for every accomplishment over her short life and is determined to strengthen herself in life. She has aspirations for becoming a Sith Master and feels that in order to better her situation she needs to find a strong mate to compliment her own strengths so that challenges can be kept at a minimum. She gained the attention of Odysseus and has worked her way up through the ranks aboard the flagship Relentless now holding the rank of Commander she is in charge of a special unit that specializes in black ops there latest mission involved a visit to Naboo where they raided the Cult of Palpatine and got away with there children. Her training while informal outside of Kesh was handled by Lucien training her in a similar style as he had his own wife she is Lucien’s go to if he wants a death to be silent and unseen. She’s gained intimate knowledge of security systems how to bypass or disrupt them and when a kill order is given, she does not hesitate to follow through on it. History (Coming soon) Prophecy Children of the Damned Operation Phionex Physical Appearance Distinguishing Marks: Tattoos on left and right side of face. One just under her left eye that wraps behind the eye and one on right side just behind her right eye. Build: Athletic. Skin: White with hints of red tint 'Personality' She is relentless goes for what she wants and if you are a subordinate and mess up she has no problem retaliating and usually does not go for something beneath her station unless it is to benefit her future goals. Skills Stealth Hacking Computer programming (minor) Tracking Piloting 'Weapons' 'Parang' A parang was a heavy-bladed weapon sometimes made from glass and used by members of t he Lost Tribe of Sith. Its main advantage was that it could be thrown at an enemy and returned to the thrower, similar to a boomerang. Originally, the curved blade of the parang was used as a gardening tool to cut away undergrowth, but it later became used as a weapon among the Sith. 'Shikkar' were intricate, Force-crafted daggers made out of glass that were created by the Lost Tribe of Sith on the planet Kesh. Shikkars had long, elegant blades and were priz ed amongst the Sith for their artistic value as well as their role as weapons. They were made for one single usage—after a shikkar was used to stab someone, the hilt was broken off, leaving the blade embedded in the victim's body. The weapons were crafted and employed often by members of three rival glass-crafting guilds on Kesh. Tura Sanga was famous among the Sith Tribe for crafting shikkars. 'Anida's Lightsaber' Given to her by her mother, it contains part of the crystal and hilt of the Sith Grand Lord Nida Korsin her ancestor. It has been updated and modified by several members of the Korsin family finally adding in the wave design for Anida the previous owner was her grandfather and former Grand Lord who was killed by Lucian Odyessus nearly twenty years before the Clone Wars. Relationships Zane: Luican: Lady of Shadows: Mira Sorn: Threads Sources Category:Darksiders Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lost Tribe of Sith